(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for synthesizing a plurality of program component specifications into a single program component specification. Each program component transforms its state in operation responding to an input of an event and then outputs another event in accordance with the transformation to the other program components.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Systems for supporting program development by using a plurality of existing programs as components to improve the program development efficiency have been prevailing. In these systems, however, each program component specification must be modified to be compatible with one another, so that program developers are required to fully understand effects of one program component specification on the others.
Especially when program component specifications grow in number, their interrelation gets more and more complicated, and as the result, synthesizing those program components itself become pretty difficult.